


Baby Vlog One

by firecracker189



Series: Instagram Snippets [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!link, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Rhett wants to film another vlog. Link's not entirely up to it. Plans change. Link's cute.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Series: Instagram Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610203
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Baby Vlog One

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a planned series of pieces and bits from Rhett's Instagram mostly featuring Link in headspace.

“Okay, so--” Rhett turned the camera on himself with a little sigh. “This vlog is going to be a little different than the last one. Link wasn’t in headspace when he went to bed last night, but somewhere between the hours of three and five this morning...he wound up in my bed. So. Fair warning, I have no idea what this vlog is going to be like. It may be a little one sided. I’m gonna go wake him up now. Let’s go.” He pushed the door open, camera panning to give a dark shot of his beard as he moved across the room. “So, he’s usually pretty quiet in the morning, but I’ll see what happens.” Rhett flipped the camera and approached the bed, reaching out. “Hey, Bumblebee,” he murmured softly. “Ready to wake up? It’s morning time.” 

Link turned over, grumpily frowning at him over his binky. 

“Yeah, there’s that face. There’s that sunshiney face. You’re so happy to be awake, huh?” 

Link reached up. 

“You gonna tell everyone hi? We’re filming today. We’re gonna show the people what you do when you’re at home.” 

Link’s hands opened and closed. 

“M’kay. I’ll pick you up, hold on.” He swapped the camera to his other hand and slid Link onto his hip. Link nuzzled up to his shoulder. “Good morning, Bumblebee.” Rhett murmured quietly, holding him a minute before he moved into the bathroom, setting the camera on the counter so he could turn on the light. The camera filled with the image of the two of them, Link looking grumpy and sleepy and Rhett amused. “C’n you say good morning?” He pointed at the camera. “Link, say good morning.” 

Link didn’t move, clutching at Rhett’s shirt. 

“Okay.” Rhett laughed. “Well, you guys won’t get a good morning, but when he’s a little more awake you’ll get plenty of him. I’m gonna brush this guy’s teeth and get him changed into something that isn’t wet and we’ll be back.” 

* * *

“Okay. We’re back. Link’s got his breakfast. Whatcha eatin’ there, Link?” 

Link stuck his hand into the bowl again. “Ummmm cereals.” 

“Can you tell me what kind?” 

“Ummmmmm,” Another long pause while he became preoccupied with eating. 

“What kind of cereal do you have?” Rhett moved closer. 

“Is um. Cheerios.” 

“Good boy,” Rhett reached out, smoothed a part of Link’s hair that was sticking out. “They are. Are they yummy?” 

Link nodded. Rhett sat down at the table and sipped at his coffee. “What are we doing today, bo?” He’d already decided the focus of this vlog wasn’t going to be him, but the world seeing the way he interacted with Link. “You wanna go shopping? Come to the store with me and get supplies? We gotta get you some more pull-ups and diapers. We’re almost out.” 

Link kicked his feet slowly. “Goes wif.” he mumbled. 

“Good boy. Eat your Cheerios, please. You need to be big and strong for me today, so you can be a good helper.” Rhett’s spoon clattered against his bowl, panning to film as his bowl emptied itself of cereal. “I’m eating my Cheerios. Is Link done with his?” 

Link squeaked happily. “Done, done, done!” 

“There it is, an empty bowl.” Rhett showed the evidence. “What a good boy. C’mon. Let’s go show the people your room before we leave.” 

Link toddled down the hall holding onto his hand. 

“Where’s your binky? Did you drop it again?” 

Link shrugged. 

“Okay. We’ll get you another one when we get in there.” 

Link made an instant bee-line for his dresser. 

“Okay, so this might seem a little overboard,” he showed his face, blushing slightly. “But this is one of Link’s favorite things about his room. And it’s entirely my fault, I’ll admit. He’s slightly spoiled. Only slightly.” Rhett showed his hands as he opened the drawer to reveal an open topped box filled with various colored and patterned pacifiers. “He’s got an entire drawer of binkies.” 

Link tugged at his shirt. 

“I know. Go on and grab one so we can give everyone the tour.” 

Link grabbed the green one and popped it in his mouth, the little frog smiling from the front. “Okay, good boy.” Rhett closed the drawer and made sure Link was in frame. “What do you want people to see first?”

Link pointed. 

“Your toys?” 

Link nodded. 

“Okay, we can see your toys, but you can’t take them all out. Okay? We’re just showing your toy box.” 

Link pointed again, patting at the top of the glossy polished wood. His name was painted on in bright blue letters. He opened the lid slowly and picked up his stuffed giraffe, patting its head happily. 

“I see that, bud. Is that the new friend Nana sent you? My mom sent him a care package last week--long story short, he was crying over Skype the other day ‘cause he missed her so much so she sent him a new friend. Okay, bud. Put Speckles back, please. He’s gotta take a nap now. Why don’t you show everybody your cool tent Christy made?” 

Link clattered the lid shut, scrambling for the corner. 

Rhett followed slowly, watching as Link turned on the fairy lights with clumsy fingers. “Christy made a little hideaway for story time.” He filmed the entire tent in its glory, the fairy lights hidden behind the gauzy drapes, the soft covered floor of pillows and the bookshelf hidden in the corner. “It’s pretty awesome and Link loves it. He sometimes takes naps in here.” Link pointed at the bookshelf and let out a little hum around his binky. “No, not right now. We’re not reading stories right now. How ‘bout we go show everybody your cool new bedding? They haven’t seen that yet.” Link crawled out and over to the bed. “Oh, okay. He’s not getting up, I guess we’re crawling over there.” Rhett followed slowly, filming Link as he squirmed up onto the bed. “Can you pull the blanket up, show them what that looks like?” 

Link tugged the bedspread up and beamed happily. 

“What is that, Bumblebee? Who’s on your bed covers? Huh?” he stepped closer and showed the full picture. “Link apparently isn’t too verbal today, but he’s been excited about this Pooh Bear bedspread for weeks.” 

Link wiggled happily and patted at the blanket. 

“Yeah, you’re really happy, aren’t you buddy? Okay, alright. Let’s put shoes on and then we’ll go shopping.” 

* * *

“Okay,” Rhett settled the camera into the car. “We’re all buckled in, Link’s got his binky and his giraffe. I think we’re ready to go shopping.” 

He let the camera roll for a few minutes, got some good footage of Link babbling on and playing with his giraffe before he cut the camera to save battery. Link shopping was usually an entertaining process. Especially when he was Little. Rhett hit record again right when he pulled into the parking spot. 

“Alright, we’re back. You ready to go inside?” Link nod-nodded, kicking his feet lazily. 

“Alright. Let’s get you unbuckled and go inside. You can be a big boy and hold the shopping list for me.” Rhett juggled getting Link unbuckled from the carseat, inadvertantly getting up-close footage of Link’s face as he did so. “There we go. Good boy.” Link clambered down and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go get a cart and we’ll go get our stuff.” He led Link to the door and Link waited patiently while he tugged the crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket. “Here. You hold onto that for me.” Rhett clipped the camera onto the grocery cart. Link walked the aisles, tapping at the boxes of pull-ups. “Hold on, bo. We gotta get your size, remember?” Link pointed insistently. “You want Paw Patrol or Spider-Man?” Link danced on the spot, pointing at the box again. “Okay, alright. Paw Patrol it is.” Rhett put the box in the cart. “Link loves Paw Patrol. C’mere, bo. Come back here, stay with me, please. Hey, read me that list. What’s that list say, Link?” Rhett subtly led him along towards the diapers and wipes. “Do we need to get Link some more diapers, just in case? I think maybe we do.” He lunged and grabbed the back of Link’s shirt as he made to wander off, bumping the camera in the process. “Okay, hey. No. Don’t you go wandering off or you’ll be sitting in this cart.” 

Link came back around the cart and Rhett turned to face him. “You hold onto my shirt. You don’t go trying to run off in crowded places like that.” 

Link  _ pouted _ over his binky. 

“This happens every time,” Rhett explained wearily to the camera as Link’s hand attached itself to his shirt. “Every single time. Alright you. Time for diapers.” Rhett grabbed a box of overnight diapers and a few packs of wipes, tossing them in the cart. 

* * *

“Okay, so, full disclosure--Link threw an epic tantrum right after that. So I had to stop filming and get out as quick as possible so we didn’t get kicked out.” Rhett sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. “He fell asleep as soon as we got in. I’m letting him sleep it off. I gotta clean some stuff up and we’ll see where he’s at when he wakes up.” 

* * *

“Alright, Chef Link. What are we making?” Rhett filmed over Link’s shoulder. 

“Makes nuggies.” 

“Oh? You makin’ me some chicken nuggets?” 

“Dinos.” 

“ _ Dino _ nuggets?” Rhett feigned amusement. “Oh goodness, lucky me.” He watched as Link clattered a few nuggets out onto the baking tray. “Okay, that’s good. Why don’t you go get the apple sauce cups out of the fridge and I’ll put these in the oven.” Link scuffled out of frame and Rhett sighed. “Okay. We’re gonna have nuggets and applesauce,” he put the pan in the oven. “Back in a few.” 

* * *

“Oh, goodness you’re sleepy,” Link’s hair filled the camera as he clambered into Rhett’s lap. Link turned around and blinked at the camera, blanket stuck right up near his face. “He’s so sleepy.” Rhett kissed him on the cheek and Link squeaked softly. “Sleepy boy.” Rhett rubbed his arm. “Does my beard tickle when I do that?” An impish grin crossed Rhett’s lips. “How ‘bout if I do it again?” Link squeaked and squirmed, hiding his face behind his blankie. “Oh, sleepy sleepy Linkster…” Link leaned back into him and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Rhett sighed in resignation. “That’s so gross, bud. You gotta get a binky.” He kissed the side of Link’s head. “Say bye-bye and we’ll go get you put in bed. You’re so so sleepy.” 


End file.
